Coming Home
by SanctuaryCheyenne
Summary: Part 1 of the Finding Home series Declan's sister is finally coming home, where she finds a unexpected friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis Macrae**

 _"But it's New York. There is gonna be an ocean between us. What if you ever need my help" Declan had tried to talk her out of going to New York college for about 3 months now. 'I know but I'm growing up. Gonna be on my own now. Spreading my wings, learning to fly. All that crap. I'm gonna be fine Declan. Stop worrying.' she said and smiled at him._

'Lexy are you coming?' Bree was standing in the doorway of their bedroom. 'Yes, one minute' she answered. 'Don't let the Girls wait, it's pizza night.' With that she left. Alexis let her head fall back against the wall. When she signed up for the writing class she had been really excited about it. But now she felt like she wasn't gonna be good enough. All the people in the class where so talented. "Lexy" Bree yelled. "Coming" she yelled back, closing the laptop and putting on her boots. Her leather jacket and scarf were downstairs. When she came down the entire group was waiting for her. 'Sorry' she muttered while grapping her stuff. 'Let's go, last night together before winter break' Nora said. 'Let's live for tonight' Riley yelled, and the entire group agreed.

'Miss' the taxi driver turned around to face Lexy. 'Sorry' she said when she realized they were standing still, and she was supposed to get out. 'Do you need help with your suitcase' he asked polite. 'No thanks, I think I'll manage' she handed the guy the money and got out.

She was standing for the sanctuary. She hadn't been her in two years. The first year of college she had come home for the holidays. The last two years she had been too busy with work, school and traveling. She wanted to see the world. Go to places and find inspiration to write.

She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. 'Alexis' Todd said surprised. Todd was a London sanctuary team members for 5 years now. There age difference wasn't that big. She had just turned 21 and he was 26. Sometimes she felt like he was one of the only people that understood her. She and Declan didn't always see eye to eye and he had always been there to listen to her. 'Todd, how are you' she said as she gave him a hug. He helped her to get her suitcase inside. 'what have you got in here, stones?' he asked, 'No, shoes' she smiled at him and he grimaced back. 'Declan will be happy to see you. He missed you' he said while carrying her suitcase upstairs. 'yeh, I missed him too' she said. 'Liar' he said, 'what' she turned around. 'You love New York. I bet you haven't given us a single thought.'

After she changed in more comfortable clothes, she walked towards Declan's office. 'Declan' she said as she knocked on the door. 'Come in' he said, she opened the door. He was sitting behind his desk, across from him sat a women with brown hair. Her back towards the door. He blinked twice before realizing it was really her. 'Lexy' he said and stood up. 'Declan, it's good to see you again' she smiled at him as he hugged her. Until now she had forgotten how much she missed his hugs. They made her feel small but safe.

'I didn't know you were coming home' he said as he let go of her. 'I sent an email' she said, 'but my account is being weird. Not sending email, not getting email. Sending empty emails. It's living it's on life'. 'I hope it's not a problem, I mean I could catch a plane back if it inconvenient I'm here.' Her eyes went to the women. She had turned around. Her face was familiar. 'No' Declan said almost immediately, 'I haven't seen you in two years. What on earths name have you done with your hair' he said. She laughed as he examined the strain of hair he had picked up. 'I dyed it, it's called dip dye' she said, 'Blue?'. Declan obviously didn't like it. 'Blonde and blue. It's nice and I like it'. 'I liked it better when you were just blonde'. she stuck her tongue out at him and then smiled. 'Don't get cheeky with me young lady' he laughed. 'Never' she said as left the room.

She skipped dinner so she could unpack, she had missed her old room. The Clash poster hanging on the wall, the stack of books on her desk her coffee mug on top of them, the cardigan that was still hanging on the back of her desk chair. She let out a sight, she was home.

Around 9 she was starting to get hungry so she decided to go to the kitchen for a late night snack. Pizza or ice maybe. In the kitchen she found the women standing against the counter. 'Hello again' she said with a smile. Lexy smiled back, 'hello'. 'So your Alexis, Declan's sister' she asked. 'Yes and you can say Lexy. And you are?' she asked while opening the fridge. 'Helen Magnus' she said and Lexy turned around. 'The women from James story, and the boss of all this' she asked. Helen smiled, 'what did James tell you about me'. 'It's kind of embarrassing, not for you, for me and the story. It's a ehm.. a funny story' she was starting to babble. 'What did he tell you' she asked again. She took a deep breath before speaking, turning her back on doctor Magnus to put the Pizza in the oven. 'After the death of my parents I had a lot of nightmares, James always told me stories after I woke up about you and him and London. They kind of helped me through it.' She turned to face Magnus. She was still smiling, but it was a different kind of smile. The kind that said "It's okay, don't worry".

'Hey, I already miss you' Bree said through the phone. 'I miss you too, it's kind of weird knowing you're not sleeping in the same room, but god know how many miles away'. 'Same here, I'm sharing a room with my sister. She wasn't so happy to see me. Knowing she had to share the room again' Bree laughed, 'you should've seen her face when I said I was home for the holidays'. 'Declan was surprised to see me to, apparently my email got lost again' Lexy was putting on her pajama. 'join the club' Bree said, 'Oh gotta go, my sister is looking very angry at me because I'm using the landline. Speak to you soon' and with that she hung up. 'Speak to you soon' Lexy muttered.

The next morning she got the chance to meet the rest of Doctor Magnus team. They were all every nice to her, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that doctor Magnus was looking at her. 'So what are you gonna do while you're here' Declan asked. 'I have a writing assignment, so I'll probably be busy with that'. 'The entire two weeks' Declan had stopped eating and everybody was looking at her now. 'It's a big assignment' she said softly. 'It never took you two weeks to write a story'. 'Well, now it matters and I'm blank. Got no ideas, no inspiration. Nothing' she took a big sip of coffee and avoided looking at Declan. 'It's not that abnormal, lots of students get black out when they feel pressure' Will said. 'Yeah, good to know but that doesn't really help me right now' she smiled sadly. 'So I'll be in my room for the next two weeks, hoping I'm not a complete failure' she said and picked up her plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

She had managed to write two pages, when someone knocked on her bedroom door. 'How are you' Magnus said as she entered the room. 'fine' Lexy closed her laptop and sat up. Magnus came to sit on the edge of her bed next to her. 'How is the writing coming'. 'Not' Lexy let her head drop in her hands. 'When I got accepted for the writing class, I was so excited. I annoyed all the other girls with my happy behavior. And now, when it matters, I got nothing. The best story gets published in a magazine. This is my chance, and I'm screwing it up'. She looked up at Magnus who had placed her hand on Lexy's shoulder. 'Stop putting that much pressure on yourself. It's not good for you. How about, you take tomorrow off, go shopping with a friend, don't think about writing for a moment' with that she stood up and left the room. She never really had any friend here in London. So shopping with a friend was going to be hard, but shopping alone sounded just as good. Maybe get some new shoes, some nice dresses and skirts.  
She had the winter ball coming up and she still needed a dress.

She turned off the light and curled up under her blanked. Right before she fell asleep a question crept in her mind, why was Magnus being so nice to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis Macrae**

'Yes boots, no boots, yes boots, no boots' she held up the black combat boots. 'I say yes to the boots' a voice behind her said. 'Doctor Magnus' she said as she turned around to face the women. 'What are you doing here'.

Magnus smiled, 'Kate wanted new shoes'. They turned to look at Kate, who was looking at ankle boots. 'Looks like the shopping trip is a success' Magnus said as she looked down at all the bags. 'It's mainly room decoration stuff. I'm thinking about renting an apartment off campus.' She bit her lip, while looking at Magnus. 'Does Declan know about this' Magnus asked as she sat down in one of the chairs. 'No, to be honest I haven't even told any of the girls about it. Not even my best friend, she'll kill me'. Alexis went to sit down next to Magnus. She sighed, 'I don't know. Maybe It's a bad idea but'.  
'I think it's a good idea. You only have one and a half year of college to go. Having you place might be a good way to learn independency.'

'I know but, if I'm gonna live off college, I'm gonna miss out on all social events and stuff. And eventually there gonna forget about me. I've seen it happen with other girls'. 'No cute college boyfriend' Magnus asked. Alexis laughed, 'nope, I don't really like people my age. When we go looking at boys, I always go for the guy that turns out to be 10 years older than me.'  
'People' Magnus said, 'what' Alexis looked up at her. 'You said people, not guys'. Alexis blushed, 'I had a girlfriend first year in college. She moved away, something to do with parents.'

'Boss' Kate said, she was holding a plastic bag in her hand. 'I say yes to the boots' Magnus said as she stood up. 'you had already convinced me the first time.'  
'Do you need a ride home' Kate asked. 'That would be nice, thanks'.

 **Helen Magnus**

Helen looked back at Kate and Lexy who were sitting on the back seat, talking about shoes and stores. She kept looking in the rearview mirror to Lexy. Lexy didn't notice. She saw Kate pick up a strand of hair. 'There is this little shop, where I buy all my dye. The owner she is so nice, and she has really colorful hair' Lexy laughed.  
'I like the blue' Kate said as she let go of the strand of hair. 'Tell that to Declan for me, he didn't like it. It looks even better when I curl it. I can do your hair to if like. I've been doing my own hair since forever, I'm practically a professional'. Kate looked up at her, 'Magnus what do you think'. 'It's your hair if you wanna dye it, I'm not gonna stop you Kate'. Kate turned back to face Lexy.

A little later she was sitting in the library, doing some light reading, when the door opened. Lexy stood in the door opening, 'do you mind if I join you'. She was holding a cup in one hand and a book in the other. 'No of course not'. Lexy went to sit down next to her on the couch. 'shouldn't you be in bed already? It's almost midnight'.  
'I know but I couldn't sleep. Being back here brings back a lot of memories'.  
'Like?'  
'I know it's gonna sound stupid but, memories of when my parents just died and I just moved in here. This big strange place and Declan working all the time. James, he kind of took care of me. Being back here, without him being here, it feels weird'. The girl sighed and Magnus felt the motherly urge to hug the girl and tell her that it was going to be alright.  
'You weren't at the memorial service' she said as she looked at the girl.  
'No, I didn't think I could handle it. Being I a room with people saying how sorry they are for your loss. Shaking everybody's hand and listening to them telling you how good a man he was. I know it's selfish, I'm sorry'.  
'It's alright' she said and placed a hand on Lexy's hand.  
'Come here' she said as she hold out her arm, Lexy moved to sit next to her and let her head rest on Magnus shoulder. 'So James and you were very close' she asked. 'He was like a second father to me. One time, when I was sixteen, I came home drunk. He gave me a lecture for almost two hours about alcohol and the brain. And that I shouldn't be drinking that much at such a young age' she laughed and then shook her head. 'Declan, when stuff happens he can't handle, he tends to work a lot. Nonstop, no sleep, no food just work'.

Magnus stroked the girls hair, 'I've noticed'. 'That's how James and I became so close. When I had nightmares, he would be there. He made safe and loved'. She closed her eyes, 'doctor Magnus?'. 'You can say Helen'. 'Helen' she tried slowly, but then went silent. 'what is it Alexis' Magnus asked.  
'Why are you so nice to me.'  
Magnus went silent for a minute. Why was she being so nice to the girl. She didn't know it herself. She couldn't explain it, there was just something. 'I don't know' she answered honestly. Lexy closed her eyes again and yawned.  
She didn't move or made an attempt to get up, but Magnus didn't mind.

 _\- Flashback-_  
 **James Watson**

 _He was about to go to bed when he heard her cry. Alexis had moved in a week ago and every night since that day he heard her cry. He had talked to Declan about it, but knew that Declan had no idea how to take care of his younger sister. Too much age difference. He walked to her room and knocked once. When he opened the door a set of big blue eyes looked up at him. Even though it was dark, he could see she had red eyes from crying. 'I'm sorry, did I wake you' she asked. 'No of course not my child' he said as he walked towards her bed and went to sit on the edge of it. 'Why are you crying' he asked, even though he already knew the answer. 'It's just a dream' she said, looking down at the blanket. 'It's nothing bad or anything, it's just…' she went quiet and then started crying again. 'I'm sorry' she whispered. 'there is no need to say sorry' he pulled her in an embrace and let her cry on his shoulder._

 _When she stopped crying, he stroke her hair. He knew she wasn't gonna fall asleep again like this. 'have I ever told you about my younger day back in London' he asked, she shook her head. 'Helen and I we worked together sometimes. And when her father was away, she would asked me to come over and spend the night. Keep her company. We would stay up till late, in the library, reading about newly discovered abnormals. Debating about what was best for them. There was one night, we were talking about an abnormal that was supposed to give of this pheromone that would make people sleepy'. Alexis giggled, 'What happened?'. 'She had it in a little cage standing on the desk. we upset the it and fell asleep, right where we were standing. Her father found us the next morning. You can imagine what he must have been thinking, finding us like that'. Alexis laughed, 'Tell me more' she whispered as she laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. 'Tell me everything'._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry in advance for the grammar mistakes!_  
 _I felt the overwhelming urge to write and immediately post. :$_

 **Alexis Macrae**

 _Dear Alexis,_

 _I'm sorry i had to leave on such short notice, and didn't have the chance to properly say goodbye. A matter of utmost urgency has come up, that's why I'm leaving you this letter. At first I wanna say Merry Christmas, be good to Declan. The second thing I wanna say is, I know your gonna be a great writer one day. Don't worry about your assignment, to help you a bit I left you a book. It's under the tree with the rest of your presents._

 _I hope to see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Helen._

* * *

She held the letter close to her heart, biting her lip. When she awoke this morning she had found the letter laying on the pillow beside her. When she had read it, she couldn't help herself when the tears welled up. But why was she crying. She just met Helen, but there was something about her. Something she couldn't put into words. Was she in love with Helen?

'No That's Crazy' she muttered to herself. _"Is it?"_ the tiny voice in her head said, _"you get all warm inside when she is around, you love her, just admit it"_ 'No I can't be, this is wrong. I'm arguing with myself. I'm going nuts. Nice job Lexy'. She let herself fall back in the pill of pillows.

'Hé Little one, we're gonna open the presents' Todd said from outside her room. 'Is it safe to come in?', she laughed. 'Yes, I'm dressed. Come in'.  
'what have you got there?' he nodded towards the letter she was holding.  
'Nothing, let's go. Before Declan steals our presents' she said and climbed out of bed. 'He wouldn't' Todd said. 'He would'.

'It's a dairy and a tiara, this is your handy work' Todd said, Declan was trying very hard not to laugh. 'You've no prove' Lexy said.  
'I'll find prove, and by that time you better be back in New York. Because I will kill you'.  
'you'll never find prove, I'll promise you that'  
'Oké, before you guys go all war face, may the best person win, on each other' Declan interrupted. 'Lexy you present'  
'Thank you Declan' she smiled at Declan and then stuck out her tongue to Todd. 'Guy' Declan warned. 'I'll get you' Todd whispered. 'Bring it on' She whispered back. 'Shall I take this back then' Declan said, holding out his hand. 'No, I'm quiet' she said quickly.

In the wrap paper was a beautiful old looking book. No it wasn't just old looking, it was old. She opened it and saw the date at the top of the page. 'What is it' Todd said impatiently. 'I've no idea'.

* * *

'Oh my gosh, you've won. You're really gonna be in a magazine. You're gonna be famous. Oh my gosh I'm happy for you' Bree couldn't stop hugging her and saying oh my gosh. It was really getting annoying. 'It's just a magazine, it's no big deal. Stop jumping up and down like a toddler on sugar'. 'Okay, but you're buying tonight'.

'Tonight?'  
'You're buying Pizza, for me. For us I mean' Bree laughed.  
'Oh, really. I didn't know that' Lexy said, but she didn't mind. 'But first I have to do something, I'll catch up with you downstairs'.  
'Fine, but hurry up I'm hungry'.

With shaky hands she fished her cell phone out of her schoolbag. With the letter Doctor Magnus had left, came her business card. On which was her phone number.

'Hello'

'Doctor Magnus, it's Lexy'

'Alexis' Magnus said.

'I wanted to thank you for the book. Or should I say diary'.

'All you needed was a little push in the right direction. Congratulations, I've heard you won.' Her voice was all sexy and mysterious.

'How did you know'

'I've got eyes and ears all over the world.'

'Edward told you, didn't he' she guessed. She was at the New York sanctuary when she got the call. Edward, the head of household, was with her. She heard Magnus laugh a little on the other side of the line.

'Goodnight Alexis'

'Goodnight Helen'

 _I know it's a small chapter, it's the last chapter of this story.  
Of course it's a serie, so there is gonna be a next story with Helen and Lexy.  
i'll hope you've enjoyed this story, leave a kudo or a Comment if you liked it.  
But for now... Goodnight readers._


	4. Chapter 4 : Sequel

**Haunted -** _ **Sequel to: Coming Home**_

* * *

 _ **A** lexis moves into a new sorority home and when Magnus comes to visit she discovers not everything is as it seems. _

**Part 2 of the Finding Home series**


End file.
